Happiness is Overrated
by Jewannaman
Summary: Post 6.10 Not much to say except DS and CB are married.


_The season 6 finale left me with hating all the characters on the show. In this fic, I'm trying to stay true to the canon, so no one will probably be likable. This is my first fic so I hope I'm not too bad._

* * *

He's 21 when the world discovered he's Gossip Girl. It was something he ended up regretting, but it did have its perks. He became a popular figure, whether good or bad, it led to higher sales for his novels.

After Blair's wedding, he moved to California and Serena followed. She's wrapped around his finger and he felt some sort of comfort in that. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to Serena, and she would still want him. People thought Serena's the girl he settled for, which may be true, but most people would make the same decision he did if they were in his position. Just from a shallow standpoint, who wouldn't want Serena? She's the most beautiful person in New York, and it didn't hurt the fact that it irked Blair for Serena wanting him.

Blair….There's so many things he could say about that girl, but he won't, because she's not worth a waste of his breath. She married Chuck and they forgot to hold a funeral for Bart. Sometimes he wondered why he actually fell in love with Blair in the first place. She's not Clair Carlyle, that was just a figment of his imagination.

He writes a tell-all book about Chuck and Blair, it's not like he hadn't already destroyed his relationship with them, so why not destroy it more. It had everything little detail about their relationship. Word goes around that Chuck sold her for a hotel, and the Upper East Side ate it up. It's goes into detail about Chuck's promiscuous past, with drugs, rape, and it leads to his reputation being ruined. Turned out, after his book was released, Jenny wasn't the first girl to be assaulted from Chuck. A couple more Constance alumni came out and it was all over the news. That's what these people don't realize, the past never goes away and it ended up hurting Chuck badly. The problem with Bass Industries was that it's a publicly traded company, meaning the board of directors were the people in control. They get to choose the CEO, and Chuck's bad for their image. Even though Chuck owns 51 percent of the company, the peer pressure from the board led him to step down. Chuck was bad for business and no one wanted someone with Chuck Bass's past to be the face of their company. Chuck not being the CEO didn't mean he wasn't earning the majority of the profits, but it did mean he wouldn't be overseeing the company's decisions and he knew that was something Chuck loved most.

Him and Serena became a normal functional couple once they left New York. There wasn't any drama, it was just them. Serena was jobless and he had just finished writing a book, which gave them a lot of free time. With their free time, they traveled around the globe, making love, sightseeing, and even getting high from time to time.

While he stayed in Los Angeles, either writing or working with production companies, Serena would stay in New York for months from time to time. She missed Blair and her family, but he didn't really miss anyone other than his father, so she would go alone.

After dating each other for five years, he finally proposed and they went back to New York to get hitched. She wanted to get married in Blair's townhouse and he hated the idea, but then he still loved her and gave her whatever she wanted because it was her day.

They were officially married and Blair's townhouse was filled with tension. Lily and Rufus were each other's exes and he could notice his father leering at Lily while Lily didn't look alive. Chuck hated him almost as much as Blair, while Blair and Serena never really fixed all of their issues. It felt like they just settled with each other.

"To milking my sister," Dan said as he raised a toast after Blair had poured everyone a glass of champagne in her living room.

Blair glared at him while everyone other than Chuck laughed.

"So Daniel, what's next," Lily asked, legs crossed, looking as jealous as ever with Lisa Loeb

Dan turned to Serena and knitted his brows together. "Our honeymoon, right?"

Serena pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes."

* * *

After their honeymoon in Hawaii was over, they rented out an apartment in the Upper East Side. Nate and Blair came over bearing housewarming gifts. Chuck decided not to show, still angry with him over the book he released. It just made him regret it less.

Blair child was quite the little terrorizer. Little Henry broke a case, pulled down a painting, and threw some candles in the toilet.

"He's quite the little bundle of joy Waldorf," Dan said as they sipped on some wine and sat on his sofa

"You should see what he did to my office," Nate added with a smirk

"I can't believe your mayor." Dan shook his head while holding a smile. "How many people did you have to sleep with," Dan joked, leading Serena and Nate to laugh

"Dude, I don't even know how it happened. It's pretty easy though, I'm just high half the time," Nate told him. Blair rolled her eyes while Serena giggled and wrapped her arm around Nate.

"Thank you for making me feel like a safe citizen of New York," Blair said, pursing her lips and giving Nate a condescending smile.

Nate checked his watch. "I think the takeout's ready." Nate stood up from the couch

"I'll come with," Serena said and stood up as well

Before leaving with Nate, Serena snuck him a look to try and mend things with Blair. He was left alone with Blair and her wild kid. They hadn't had a real normal conversation in years. After sitting around, listening to Henry rummage through his kitchen, Blair finally broke the silence.

"How could you write that about us," Blair asked looking at him with disgust. "I could understand the articles, but that book was crossing the line."

"Because I can," Dan answered simply. "It's what we do to each other."

"You were supposed to be different." Blair shook her head

"That didn't get me anything. But if you look at it now, I got Serena. Power's the most important thing. Just look at how my father's life turned out as an example."

"You're a horrible person."

"So are you."

* * *

At first, things were going well with Serena, but, after a year, marriage was beginning to become quite a bore. He needed some new experiences for writing, something new to feel. He began going to bars to pick up women, hoping to find new muse. His conscious was always telling him it was wrong to cheat, but eventually, that guilt went away.

Everything changed one afternoon, when he had a red head he met at his publishing firm. He had her pressed against the rack of books on the bookshelf of his office.

"What are you doing," Blair asked with her voice on the cusp of yelling

He pulled his lips away from the red head and rubbed his forehead in with his hand. The red head instantly grabbed her things and left, leaving him to fend for himself against Blair.

"You're disgusting," Blair said giving him glare for the ages. "Where's Serena?"

"She went to visit family in Connecticut."

"I'm going to tell her so she can kick you to the curb."

"Go ahead, you've been badmouthing me to Serena for years, I'm sure she'll listen to you this time," Dan told her. She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. He stepped closer, leading her to raise her brows. "You know. This could be our little secret Waldorf." Dan brushed a lock of hair off her shoulder.

Blair swatted his hand away. "What do you think you're doing Humphrey!"

A smirk fell on Dan's lips. "Serena told me about your problems with Chuck in bed. It seems like the fire has been put out. Not that I'm surprised, there isn't any angst or drama left to keep up the thrill."

"Me and Chuck are fine." Blair gritted her teeth together

"Oh come on Blair, we both know you two never had the love that would last." Dan leaned in closer. "I really think this is what you need in your life."

She licked her lips, leading him to instantly grab a hold of her and press his lips against hers. They continued to kiss and somehow found their way back to his desk. After placing her on the desk, he unzipped her dress, pushed it off her shoulders, down to the floor, while staying on her lips. After taking off his pants, he slid her panties down and pushed his hips into her warmth, lead her to moan into his mouth. He kept going in and out, with her pleading with him to go faster.

She reached ecstasy with her lips on his neck and his hands on her hips. He continued to thrust into her until he was close. He pulled out and spread his warm liquid on her thigh.

Panting like crazy, he stepped away and looked at Blair. Her lips were puffy, and her hair was a mess.

"This never happened," was all she said before putting back on her clothes and leaving his office.

* * *

_I'm basing the Chuck and his rape victims thing on what Blair said in the second episode to Serena. Clearly Jenny wasn't the first victim. _


End file.
